


Life's a Beach

by jayudice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Hero!Chan, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Villian!Seungkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayudice/pseuds/jayudice
Summary: “Is this really what you get up to on a Friday night?” Mingyu muses, gesturing over to the boy. “You go round kidnapping drunk people?”Seungkwan squints at him as if that wasn’t exactly what he’d done with his time. “First of all.” He sighs. “I’m not kidnapping, I’m borrowing.” He pauses. “And he’s not drunk.”“He is.” Mingyu looks at the ‘borrowed’ boy. “Are you?”“I am.” Vernon nods so surely and sternly that he almost looks like he wasn’t drunk at all.Alternatively - A combination of secret identities, consensual kidnapping and mutual pining between three very confused boys.





	1. Not Drunk.

“Uh… Who is this?” 

 

Seungkwan was in the other room, fetching some more rope. “His friend!” he calls, hollering so Mingyu could hear him. “Don’t talk to him.” He runs through the hallway, almost tripping on a stray string. 

 

“Too late.” 

 

He’s sat on the armchair, legs crossed together like the pretend-pretentious fuck he is, doing the thing with his fingers like he’s trying to bend them past his hand which completely and utterly ruins the whole image of Tall, Handsome and Brooding.

 

“Hey.” Vernon says dumbly. “You’re back!” 

 

Seungkwan stares are the unfortunately good looking boy. The type of handsome you’d see at a supermarket or at Ikea that you wish you could see again. It’s unfortunate that he just so happened to be  _ his _ and not Seungkwan's _. _

 

“Is this really what you get up to on a Friday night?” Mingyu muses, gesturing over to the boy. “You go round kidnapping drunk people?” 

 

Seungkwan squints at him as if that wasn’t exactly what he’d done with his time. “First of all.” He sighs. “I’m not kidnapping, I’m  _ borrowing _ .” He pauses. “And he’s not drunk.”

 

“He is.” Mingyu looks at the ‘borrowed’ boy. “Are you?”

 

“I am.” Vernon nods so surely and sternly that he almost looks like he wasn’t drunk at all. But he was. Seungkwan had to drag him to the toilet before he puked all over his floor, possibly staining his very expensive and very nice carpet that  _ definitely _ wasn’t stolen. 

 

He receives an unnecessary pointed look from Mingyu which he answers with by giving him the finger. Seungkwan gets to work and goes round to tie the boy’s hands down to the handrests. 

 

“You know you don’t  _ have  _ to do them by hand right?” Mingyu muses. “Use the force.” 

 

Vernon gasps as Seungkwan tightens the rope over his ankles. “Bro.” He breathes. “I  _ love  _ Star Wars.”

 

“It’s more reliable if I do them by hand. Just because I can use my head to move stuff doesn’t mean I have to be reduced into being lazy.”  Seungkwan snarks. 

 

“But you’re already lazy.” Mingyu tells him teasingly and in his head he can hear Mingyu say, “You just want an excuse to touch him.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Seungkwan’s face reddens. “And stop doing that. I hate it. Get out of my head.” 

 

“Jealous. I don’t even hear  _ your  _ thoughts.”

 

“Still an invasion of privacy.” Seungkwan ends it with a stare that leaves Mingyu scrunching his nose and scrolling through his phone. 

 

“What.” Vernon looks back and forth at the two of them and Seungkwan reckons Mingyu’s said something silently in Vernons head because soon after he just says, “Neat.” 

 

Silence settles between the group. 

 

Seungkwan notices that Vernon is surprisingly pliant and doesn’t put up a fight but his incessant staring is off-putting and makes Seungkwan blush and he blames it on the amount of energy it requires to tie someone down. Should’ve used the force.

 

“So…” Mingyu trails. “Who is he again?” 

 

“His friend.” Seungkwan says simply, moving to couch down at the feet of his latest victim. He’s wearing fucking yeezys. Jesus Christ. 

 

“Who’s?” 

 

“Dino’s.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “Seriously Gyu, who else?” 

 

The taller man bites his lip. He’s not helping at all. Didn’t even offer a hand. Typical. “And how is this going to benefit you at all? He’s just going to get mad. I thought you said you  _ liked _ him” 

 

“That’s the point but also, no. I don’t like him. He’s just annoyingly confident and I occasionally notice how hot it is when he thinks he can beat me.” Seungkwan presses. “But his friend is just as handsome and cute and I think I quite like him.” He sniffs and gets back up, tugging on his handiwork. “Perfect.” 

 

Vernon, who had stayed silent looks down at his bonds. “Thanks.” He says, sounding genuine. “So what’s happening?” 

 

“Boo here thinks it’s a good idea to kidnap and drunk hostage. For what reason, I don’t completely understand.” 

 

Vernon gasps. “ _ Who _ ?!” He looks around the apartment. 

 

“For fucks sake.” Seungkwan touches his temple. He’s going to get a headache. “ _ You _ , you idiot.” 

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Also,” Seungkwan twirls to face Mingyu. “It’s  _ borrow _ . I’m not kidnapping.” 

 

Mingyu brings his hands up to gesture air quotes. “Okay.  _ Borrow _ .” he mimics. “Like how I  _ borrow  _ the paintings I take from the art gallery, but I don’t give them back.” 

 

“That’s not borrowing.” Vernon says from his chair. They ignore him. 

 

“Yeah! But I  _ will  _ return him.” Seungkwan convinces himself. “The  _ customer _ just has to come and collect.” 

 

“Okay.” Mingyu scoffs. “The  _ customer. _ ” The air quotation marks appear again. 

 

“Stop with the gesturing.” Seungkwan orders. “It’s a good metaphor.” 

 

“It is.” Vernon agrees, nodding. He looks over to Mingyu. “It’s a good metaphor.” Mingyu makes a face. “Wait so who’s the customer?” He asks. 

 

“Dino.” Seungkwan says simply, stating the obvious for the sake of the borrowed boy. “C’mon who else do you know?” He looks up, sighing at the ceiling. “We’re going to have to transfer you somewhere else.” He murmurs. “Maybe the pier? Or the beach? The beach would be pretty empty now right?” He asks Mingyu. 

 

“I like the beach.” Vernon pipes up only to get ignored again.

 

“For what? Sounds like you’re taking him on a date.” Mingyu teases. “But yeah. There won’t be anyone at the beach.” 

 

Seungkwan turns away embarrassed. “Shut up.” He mutters. “It’s for the exchange.”

 

“How do you know he won’t remember where we live?” 

 

Vernon speaks before Seungkwan can. “Cause I couldn’t see.” 

 

“You  _ blindfolded _ him? What, is this a BDSM skit now? Because if it is, I want to leave.” 

 

“What other way could I have done it?” Seungkwan growls. “I needed the rope. I had to go back home. The car didn’t have any left in it.”

 

Mingyu sighs as if  _ he’s  _ the one that has to deal with Seungkwan. It’s not like he’s hoarding pieces of art and marble statues in  _ his  _ basement. He doesn’t even get  _ paid _ . “What about your face?” 

 

“What about it?” 

 

“Well... I thought we said we’d hide our identities.” Mingyu uncrosses and then crosses his legs back again. “What happened to that?”

 

“I’m too lazy to do that. I’m just going to stick with this.” Seungkwan taps the mask that rests on the bridge of his nose. “I don’t see why  _ you _ even made a mask. You know you can just wipe your face out from their memories.”

 

“I enjoy being creative.” 

 

Seungkwan laughs and he flicks his finger up at the chair, hovering it over the ground and Vernon looks down excitedly. “Whatever you say.” 

 

“Just get out already?” Mingyu tells him exasperatedly, waving him off. “I want to watch Infinity War.”

 

He makes it out the door and up the stairs, with Vernon drifting behind him.

 

“Wait.” Vernon says and Seungkwan doesn’t even turn around. “Who was that?” 

 

“Gyu.” Seungkwan states, taking the keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door.

 

“I’ve forgotten what he looks like.” 

 

“I know.” 


	2. Dolphin Emoji

 

Chan sort of, kind of, definitely regrets taking Vernon out. Vernon’s got a terrible sense of direction and now he’s afraid that he’s found someone to hook up with. 

 

Not because he’s jealous. Nope. Definitely not. 

 

He gets suspicious when Vernon doesn’t answer his texts. Which isn’t out of the ordinary in general because he’s a terrible communicator. But they’re outside, and Vernon is socially awkward enough leave the party and wander the streets with his headphones in. Which means that he’d be on his phone. But he’s not because he’s not fucking answering any of Chan’s texts. 

 

So he calls him. 

 

It’s strange how Vernon picks up straight away. Usually Chan has to wait since Vernon likes to hear it ring. 

 

“Dude, where did you go? I’ve been looking everywhere.” He scolds. “You didn’t even answer any of your texts.”

 

He can hear someone breathing on the end of the phone and right before it starts to get creepy and Chan opens his mouth to ask why the  _ fuck  _ is he not answering and is he okay, he hears his least favourite voice in the world.

 

“Weird.” The voice drawls and the hairs behind Chan’s neck stand up on end. “Your name is the dolphin emoji.”

 

Chan clenches his jaw and his grip on the phone tightens. “He likes dolphins.” He grits out behind his teeth. “Where is he?”

 

“Take a guess.” 

 

He hears literally nothing but a loud whooshing noise of wind seeping into the microphone. 

 

“I can’t hear a fucking thing.” Chan tells him. “How the fuck- why can’t you just tell me?”

 

“Because then it won’t be any fun.” His nemesis whines. “Whatever, I’m at the beach.”

 

“Where’s Vernon?” If  _ Boo _ had touched a single hair on his friends head he’ll kill him. 

 

“Relax.” Boo says, knowing how Chan most definitely won’t relax. “He’s fine. We’re hanging out right?”

 

Boo must’ve pressed the phone up against Vernon’s ear because he can hear a muffle behind that is unmistakably Vernon’s. “Oh fuck.” Chan curses. “I’ll come and get you Vern, don’t worry.” He blabbers out quickly. 

 

“If you don’t want your boy toy to worry then you better bring that USB.” Boo threatens. “I’ll cut his fingers off one by one for every hour I wait.” 

 

Chan can hear Vernon’s pleads behind his gag and a rustle of Seungkwan obviously covering the mic. Vernon quietens down. 

 

“What did you say to him?” Chan spits out. “And don’t you fucking dare.” Chan grabs his bike off the sidewalk as he speaks into the phone. 

 

“I wouldn’t worry if I were you.” Boo soothes, ignoring Chan’s first question. “You’re not dumb enough to  _ not _ bring the USB… are you?”

 

The line gets cut off with a click and Chan swears, cycles faster and he almost breaks the pedals from the overwhelming strength he feels. He’s lucky he has the drive tucked in his shoe. He wouldn’t want his crush to have nine fingers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i update wednesdays and sundays since the chapters are so short! 
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!!! 
> 
> thanks for reading :))


	3. USB in my shoe

When Chan gets to the beach it’s pitch back, save the bright white light that shines from behind a hill. 

 

He drops his bike carelessly and trips, almost falling and scraping his knees when he ties his mask over his nose and mouth, tucking the fabric under his chin. 

 

_ God _ he’d look like such a noob if he arrives with a fucking knee wound from plummeting himself to the ground. 

 

He sees Boo standing in front of his very beloved friend and he brushes the hair out of his eyes and swaggers down the hill as heroically as he can. 

 

They don’t notice him. 

 

When he gets closer he sees Vernon tied down to a wooden chair and is that a  _ cushion _ he’s sitting on?

 

He must’ve been spotted because Boo turns around with open arms, mockingly welcoming him. 

 

“Good evening.” Boo says pleasantly, his mask perched on the bridge of his nose. Seems like he’s ditched the ski mask idea.  

 

“Let’s skip the pleasantries.” 

 

“Rude but okay.” Boo isn’t even holding a gun or any type of weapon because he’s a cocky bastard but he’s stood behind Vernon, hands on his friend’s shoulders. Chan can see Seungkwan’s eyes laughing at him through his own mask, mouth twisted in a smirk. “I believe you brought the USB?”

 

“Let Vernon go first.” Chan snarls. “I won’t give you anything.”

 

“Then I won’t give him back.” Boo argues. His fingers dig into Vernon’s shoulder and the boy winces. Boo must’ve noticed because he soothesses Vernon down as if he’s comforting the boy he’s  _ kidnapped _ . “I quite like him anyway.” He continues off-handedly. “If I can’t have you, I wouldn’t mind keeping him.” 

 

Vernon’s eyes widens behind the gag that seems to be one of his own socks but Vernon’s fear is enough for Chan to bend down to untie his shoes. Heat rises up his face. “Shut up.” Chan mutters. He’s used to the flirtatious remarks. 

 

“I want the USB not your shoe.” Boo scoffs, his mouth quirking up. 

 

Chan glares at him and digs into the shoe. And everyone told him not to buy a size larger. One day he  _ will  _ grow into his shoes but today it serves as where he’s stored the drive. 

 

Even Vernon looks at him incredulously when Chan retrieves the USB, holding it to the light. “Here.” he says distastefully. “It’s here.” he repeats. 

 

“Good boy.” Chan’s ears flare red. Boo ducks down, his mouth awfully close to Vernon’s face for Chan’s liking and he tells him, “I guess you  _ won’t  _ be staying with me for any longer.” Boo clicks his tongue. “But don’t worry. We’ll meet again.” He presses a kiss on Vernon’s cheek and what the fuck is Vernon  _ blushing _ ?

 

He straightens back up, “Give the drive to your cute friend.” Boo orders. “I won’t ask again.” He says when Chan hesitates. 

 

Chan reluctantly walks over to Vernon, his eyes filled with unspoken apologies and he places the USB in Vernon’s open palm carefully, resisting the urge to rip open the bonds that tie his hands down. His fingers linger longer than necessary over Vernon's palm.

 

Vernon tries his best to comfort Chan as much as he can with a gag in his mouth as Boo takes the USB from his hand. 

 

“I don’t see why that was necessary.” Chan grumbles. “You could have clearly just taken it by yourself.” 

 

“I enjoy the dramatics.” Boo admits sighing with accomplishment, looking closely at the USB. “Finally.” he says. “Easier than expected as well. Who knew that if we just involved  _ Vernonie _ you’d be so easy to persuade.” 

 

Boo doesn’t turn away until he gets up on his motorcycle. “Pleasure doing business with you.” he smirks and he drives off, wheels flinging sand everywhere. 

 

Chan screws his face shut with disgust as sand hits his face and Boo is out of sight by the time he opens them back up again. 

 

Vernon is shaking the sand from his hair like a wet dog and Chan scurries over, yanking the mask away from his face and pulling the gag out of Vernon’s mouth. 

 

“Gah.” Is what Vernon says first. “My mouth feels dry.”

 

“I don’t have water.” 

 

Vernon pouts and Chan feels the overwhelming urge to kiss him. He pushes the feeling down and instead asks, “Are you okay?” He squats down and unties Vernon's legs and arms from the chair. 

 

“Actually yeah.” Vernon says, watching as Chan’s fingers move nimbly. Chan doesn’t break the rope with his hands just in case he hurts Vernon. “He’s nice.”

 

“Nice.” Chan says. Unbelievable. “That is the last thing I’d think you’d describe him as.” 

 

Vernon smiles up at him, “He even gave me a cushion to sit on because I said my butt hurts.” 

 

Chan laughs, “Oh my god.” He chorkles, “I can’t believe he gave you a fucking cushion.” There’s a beat and Chan looks at him suspiciously. “Are you drunk?” He sniffs the air.

 

Vernon shrugs and stretches his legs outwards. “I also said I liked the beach and so he took me here.” 

 

Chan looks at Vernon with a mixture of pity and amusement. “I highly doubt  _ that  _ was the reason why he’s decided to do the exchange here.” He tells Vernon. “And if you’re the one who picked, couldn’t you have picked somewhere closer?”

 

“Life’s a beach.” Vernon simply replies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit more cute and fluffy uwu hope you enjoy
> 
> please leave kudos and comments! i love to be validated lmao


	4. Anything's Possible

Chan runs to class.

 

But not like running running. Like, _running_ running. As in so fast he’s basically a very faint blur that an onlooker would have to squint to see.

 

He doesn’t pant when he reaches the class room, strutting in confidently and swiping his card, just as the lecturer starts talking.

 

“Hey.” He greets the student he’s plopped down next to.

 

“I don’t understand how you can be _exactly_ on time and never late.”

 

Chan gives a one shoulder shrug, grabbing his laptop from his bag. “I guess it’s just my superpower.” He laughs.

 

His friend chuckles quietly as well, scoffing at Chan’s comment. “Yeah right.” He mumbles. “ _Superpower.”_ He quotes with his fingers.

 

“Hey!” Chan chastises. “Doubting my talents?”

 

“Never.” Mingyu finally turns around to face him. He makes a face. “Your hair is all messy.”

 

Chan lets him adjust his fringe, rolling his eyes at the offended noises Mingyu makes, as if his hair had done this purposely. “Did you do the homework?”

 

“No.” He says as if the pure suggestion of it was absurd. “I have better things to do than homework.”

 

“Okay, calm down edgelord.” And suddenly Chan’s phone buzzes, it’s Vernon.

 

Mingyu faces back forward to turn to the lecturer, leaving Chan to respond to his text.

 

_Sol: i hate morning classes._

 

Chan smiles.

 

_Chan: Boo hoo_

 

_Chan: Let’s get lunch, my lecture is gonna end at like 1_

 

_Sol: DD: wut if im hungry noww_

 

_Chan: Then starve >:) _

 

_Sol: how cruel_

 

_Sol: and i thought u were my hero_

 

Chan bites his lip and suddenly he’s self-conscious of how red his ears go and how very truly whipped he is.

 

_Chan: U better stop !!!! AHHHHHHHHH_

 

_Sol: u quoting a vine?_

 

_Chan: Yeah_

 

_Sol: im so proud <33 _

 

“Oh my god.” Mingyu beside him says. “Stop being so annoyingly in love.”

 

Chan’s grip on his phone loosens and he _just_ manages to snatch it back up. Hopefully not quick enough for Mingyu to notice how his friends somehow has insanely quick reflexes. “I’m NOT in love.” And he forgets he’s in a room full of other students and he can see the tight lipped frown from the lecturer but her brow smoothes and she continues on as if nothing’s happening. But the students keep sniggering and Chan curls into himself.

 

“Embarrassing.” Mingyu says, tearing his eyes away from the lecturer and back to him. “You know you’re embarrassing… right?”

 

“Oh my god please.” Chan moans in his arms. “Please kill me.”

 

Mingyu scoots closer to Chan. “Who are you texting anyway?” He asks curiously, trying to take a peek at Chan’s phone. “Who’s Sol?”

 

“It’s my friend. Hansol.” He tells Mingyu. “I don’t think you’ve met him before.”

 

Mingyu hums. “Yeah I’ve never heard of him. But, you’re whipped for your friend?” He gives Chan a pained wince. “That’s sad.”

 

“I’m not.” Chan shakes his head and tries to focus on typing the information from the powerpoint of the lecture down. “He’s just a friend.”

 

“Yeah right.” Mingyu says sarcastically. “Just tell me if you ever want to forget about him. Because I can do that. With the snap of my fingers.” He clicks his fingers together for good measure but it’s pathetic because he fails and Chan chokes down a giggle.

 

“I don’t think that would be possible Gyu.” Chan confesses.

 

Mingyu’s eye twinkles. “Anything is possible.”

 

Chan’s leg bounces with super speed. Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! the plot thickens! chan knows mingyu but does mingyu know who chan really is? wow! 
> 
> tell me what you think will happen im curious


	5. youre_a_fool

A couple weeks pass and Vernon gets kidnapped again. But this time “for fun”.

 

They had planned to meet back at the dorm. Chan had bought some weed and they were going to bake edibles because Vernon is a complete  _ pussy _ and refuses to use Chan’s bong. 

 

Chan gets a little depressed at this. Only because he has some weird fantasy of shotgunning a joint with Vernon, delivering smoke into his mouth, kissing. A much better substitute than fucking  _ edibles _ .

 

Chan gets an ominous email from  [ youre_a_fool@boo.co.kr ](mailto:youre_a_fool@boo.co.kr) to his business/superhero address. 

 

_ Subject: Your Boyfriend _

 

_ Dear Dino  _

 

_ I have your boyfriend. He might not be your boyfriend for long because he’ll be mine.  _

 

_ Come and get it.  _

 

_ Wishing you the worst,  _

 

_ Boo _

 

The first thing Chan does is curse. “He’s not my fucking  _ boyfriend _ .” He yells, face beet red. He shouldn’t be so bothered about it but he can hear Boo’s taunting, mocking voice in his head and it’s so annoying,

 

He rummages through his backpack for his mask, thinking of where Boo would be keeping him. The villain hadn’t mentioned a place or even a clue. Was Chan expected to run across all of South Korea for him?

 

He has no clue and Boo is possibly the worst enemy anyone can end up with because of his poor organizational and communication skills. 

 

Typing, Chan replies the Boo’s email with mild frustration. 

 

_ Subject: Your Boyfriend _

 

_ Dear Boo,  _

 

_ U didn’t tell me where loser.  _

 

_ Also wishing you The Worst,  _

 

_ Dino  _

 

Chan gets a reply almost instantly, and he almost drops his phone in haste to reply. 

 

_ Subject: Your Boyfriend _

 

_ Dear Dino, _

 

_ Bitch. Whoops, apologies, autocorrect, I meant beach.  _

 

_ Lots of Hate,  _

 

_ Boo xoxo _

 

Chan growls, suppressing the urge to hurl his phone at the wall. Vernon wouldn’t approve of the damage but who cares, Seungkwan keeps  _ kidnapping  _ his boyfrien- his  _ friend _ . 

 

He stubs his toe before he slams the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha boo boo youre a fool i love seungkwans email account 
> 
> also - the whole chansol getting high comes from this other gr8 fic i read - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903504 (good shit)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! i wonder how vern feels about always playing the victim laskdlak or does he not see it as that way?


	6. I think you're funny.

“Your boyfriend’s taking a really long time to get here.” Seungkwan drawls. 

 

Vernon’s sitting cross legged this time, on the sand, his hands tied behind his back. Seungkwan had ambushed him after his class and this time he remembered to bring rope, so they didn’t have to stop over at his house. 

 

“Hey.” Seungkwan snaps his fingers in front of Vernon’s eyes. “Are you listening?” 

 

“Sorry what?” Vernon’s eyes focus back to the present. “I wasn’t listening.” 

 

Seungkwan sighs. “Your boyfriend is taking a really long time to get here.” He repeats. “Think he got lost or just doesn’t care?” 

 

“I think he got lost.” Vernon muses. He doesn’t seem all that concerned over the fact that Dino might have just forgotten about him. That’s annoying. Seungkwan wanted to rile him up a bit. 

 

“Pity.” Seungkwan mumbles. “I would’ve been so sad if I had a boyfriend who didn’t care about me.” 

 

“Uh.” Vernon says. “I don’t think he’s my boyfriend.” 

 

Seungkwan perks up. Wait no. He should’ve be this happy. “Not your boyfriend huh?” He says to himself. “That’s interesting.” 

 

Vernon hums. “Well I don’t  _ think _ so? But yeah.” He looks over to the sea, eyes squinting. The beach is always quiet. 

 

Seungkwan hesitates but then he moves over to Vernon, sitting directly in front of him. Vernon just looks at him expectantly, seemingly unafraid. 

 

“Can I… Hold your hand?” Seungkwan asks shyly, pink creeping up from under his shirt. 

 

The air seems to stand still and Seungkwan holds his breath. 

 

“Yeah sure.” 

 

For someone who’s Seungkwan’s hostage, Vernon is most definitely too calm and doesn’t seem to give a single fuck. So Seungkwan places his hands on top of Vernon’s tied ones. Vernon doesn’t shy away from his touch like all the other hostages he’s had. Instead he curls his fingers around Seungkwan’s respective ones and he’s unbothered and so so handsome and he really  _ really  _ wants to keep Vernon to himself. 

 

Seungkwan groans after a few minutes of silence. “I have to ask,” he says, distracting Vernon the concentration he had on the birds in the sky, “why are you letting me hold your hand?” 

 

“Did you  _ not  _ want me to?” Vernon asks, almost worriedly. “I thought you wanted me to.”

 

Warmth spreads across Seungkwan’s chest as he hears Vernon’s concern. “What no!” He exclaims. “I just- no one’s really wanted to hold my hand before.” Seungkwan mumbles. 

 

“What really?” Vernon’s fingers seem to latch onto Seungkwan’s even tighter. “Why?” 

 

“What do you mean  _ why _ ?” Seungkwan shifts his legs. “I’m a very busy man.” 

 

Vernon scoffs. “But you’re so… so  _ cool _ .” 

 

“Cool?” Seungkwan arches a brow. “I’m your friend’s nemesis. I use my powers for evil, blah blah blah. How am I possibly  _ cool _ .” 

 

“You’re really hot.” Vernon shrugs, and Seungkwan thinks his brain short circuits for a while. “And you’re like, smart and like, cool anyway so… yeah.” 

 

“I really really hope your boyfriend doesn’t come and get you.” Seungkwan whispers, loud enough for Vernon to hear. “Because I want to keep you all to myself.” 

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Vernon doesn’t seem all that concerned over Seungkwan having what sounds like an obsessive want for himself. “It might be fun.”

 

“Oh it will be fun.” Seungkwan starts to bounce their hands up and down on Vernon’s legs, excitedly. “I’m a really fun person, trust me.” 

 

“You have a lot of self confidence.” Vernon tells him. 

 

“Well I am confident that I’m funny.” 

 

“I think you’re more than funny.” 

 

And Seungkwan just looks up at him, gobsmacked because how, how does someone like  _ Dino _ find a person like this. He opens his mouth to reply because he thinks he loves this boy but then- 

 

“Hey!” 

 

It’s Dino. Fuck. 

 

“Get your dirty hands off my bo- my FRIEND.” 

 

Seungkwan sends Vernon a pout and the boy, literally, just rolls his eyes. 

 

“His hands are really clean.” Vernon tells Dino as the boy walks closer to them. “And soft.” He adds after a second thought. 

 

Dino sends Vernon a look, suggesting his friend to shut up. 

 

“Took you awhile.” Seungkwan wipes does his trousers. “I thought you made the wrong turn or… just forgot. We know how careless you can be sometimes. I always have to tidy up your messes.” 

 

“We all know it’s  _ me  _ who tidies up  _ your  _ messes.” Dino snarls. “Stay away from my friend.”

 

“I don’t want to.” Seungkwan runs his hands though Vernon’s brown curls. “He’s very nice.” 

 

Vernon grins. “I’m nice.” He says pointely to Dino. “Hear that?” 

 

“Loud and clear.” Dino frowns, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of Seungkwan. 

 

Suddenly, something gets hurled towards him and Seungkwan flinches, eyes squeezing shut but he manages to stop whatever was lunging towards him. 

 

He peeks. “Really?” He asks Dino. “You threw a rock at me?” 

 

The rock hovers, centimetres away from his face, and he moves it so it’s swiveling lazily around him. 

 

“Pity you managed to stop it.” Chan says.

 

“I’m quite powerful you know.” Seungkwan sniffs. 

 

“That was mean.” Vernon scolds Dino and Dino just rolls his eyes at him. 

 

Seungkwan beams. “It was mean.” He smiles. “Thank you Vernonie.” 

 

“Don’t call him that!” Dino growls. “I don’t like it.” 

 

“I don’t care.” 

 

There’s a beat. 

 

“I think you underestimate me sometimes.” Dino says. His fists a clenched by his sides. 

 

“Cute.” Seungkwan says plainly. “You think you scare me?” He taunts.

 

“I should.” Chan glares. “I’m the strongest man alive.” 

 

“Boy, I think, is more fitting.” 

 

Chan’s almost vibrating with energy and Vernon looks between the two. 

 

“Guys can you not fight?” He asks. “I’m kinda hungry and one of the artists I like is gonna release their song.” 

 

Seungkwan softens and backs down. The rock that had been hovering threateningly around him drops as a sign for surrender. 

 

“Fine.” He says. “You’ll be seeing me again soon.” 

 

“I wouldn’t expect nothing less.” Dino sneers. 

 

“Bye!” Vernon calls. He can’t really look over his shoulder but Seungkwan’s heart grows bigger because of him. “See you next time.”

 

Seungkwan leaves. He’s sad. He misses Vernon. 

 

But honestly? 

 

Fuck Dino. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting this while im on a plane cuz its delayed for like two hours, i woke up at 2am and my layover at the airport was 12 hours so needless to say i am exhausted. but i wont fail to post this! so here it is ! kudos is very much appreciated as well as comments because that keeps me alive and well thank you and good bye


	7. Noodles.

“Why do I feel like sometimes you take his side?” Chan pouts as he and Vernon walk back to their apartment. 

 

Vernon shrugs. “I prefer not to take sides, I guess.” He admits. “Why?”

 

Chan stammers a bit. “It’s just that- I thought you’d always take my side.” He mumbles pathetically kicking a loose pebble on the pavement. No, he’s not jealous.

 

“I mean you’re always gonna be my friend you know?” Vernon tells Chan. “But Boo seems really cool so like, I’m not gonna treat him differently just because of…  _ whatever _ .” He flaps his arms around as he talks. “Do you know what I mean?”

 

“That you’re not going to treat Boo differently just because he thinks he’s above the law? Yeah.” Chan says curtly. “I get what you mean.” 

 

Vernon looks over warily. He doesn’t like arguments. He doesn’t like conflict. “No.” He tells Chan gently. “I just want to treat him as a friend. He’s done nothing wrong to me.”

 

Chan bites down his tongue. He stops himself from asking Vernon,  _ what about me? _ But he doesn’t. Instead he makes a noncommittal sound and they continue walking. 

 

“Are you mad at me?” Vernon asks Chan. “You seem mad.” 

 

“Not mad.” Chan pauses to find the right word. “Just… okay, I’m a bit jealous.” He confesses. It’s easier to own up to the truth when he talks to Vernon. 

 

Vernon giggles and Chan wants to melt into the pavement. “ _ Jealous _ ?” He muses. “Of  _ me _ ?” He continues talking before Chan can cut in that  _ no _ , he’s not jealous  _ of  _ Vernon. “I knew I thought I felt something weird between you two.” 

 

“W-what?” Chan squeaks. His ears light up. “No!” He gestures defensively. “No way. Me and  _ Boo _ ? Are you crazy? No.” 

 

“That’s a lot of no’s.” Vernon says humorously. Chan doesn’t know why. There’s nothing humorous about the situation at all.

 

“I’m not jealous of  _ you _ , I’m-”

 

“Oh my god the shop is still open.” Vernon points up at the neon lit sign above the doorway. “Can we go?” He asks eagerly. “I’m hungry.” 

 

Chan smiles and he doesn’t need to answer because Vernon’s grabs a hold of his hand excitedly, dragging him over to the snack shop anyway. 

 

They order noodles because that’s what they always get and it’d be wrong not to get noodles. 

 

Chan watches Vernon as he slurps down the food happily, head bopping to the music that plays quietly through the speakers. 

 

He doesn’t touch his noodles. 

 

“Not hungry?” Vernon had noticed. 

 

Chan blinks. “I guess not.” He manages to say. His mind seemed to be too busy. 

 

Vernon takes a guess. “Thinking of Boo?” 

 

Chan coughs. “Definitely not.” 

 

The bell tingles. The door had opened. 

 

“Jihoon hyung!” Vernon hollered. 

 

Chan kicks his shin for being too loud. 

 

Vernon’s friend walks over once he’s finished ordering. Chan shuffles. He doesn’t really want to talk to anyone but Vernon right now. It wasn’t that he’s wary. He was, just, a bit, peeved that he couldn’t have Vernon’s attention to himself. 

 

“Hey Vernon.” Jihoon greets. Jihoon had a mole on the bottom of his left eye. 

 

“What are you doing getting food so late?” Vernon asks Jihoon. A bright smile had spread over his face and Chan swallows down a scowl. 

 

Sitting awkwardly as the two interact, he suddenly feels insignificant. Like he’s watching the world move from far away. His eyes dart curiously over their interaction. 

 

Jihoon runs his hand through his hair when he talks to Vernon, even though it’s short enough for him not to do so. Chan thinks it’s because he wants to look cool in front of Vernon which, really, is his job. Stop being so dramatic, he tells himself. 

 

“Cheol and Gyu are busy writing so I’m getting them food.” 

 

Chan shakes his head from his envious thoughts and returns back to the conversation. 

 

Vernon makes a sound of understanding. “That’s so nice of you hyung.” He tells him, his voice layered and full of genuinity.  

 

“It doesn’t happen often.” Jihoon says teasingly. 

 

Chan decides to cut in when he hears a familiar name. “Gyu?” He echoes. “Mingyu?” 

 

“Yeah.” Jihoon eyes Chan suspiciously. “You know him?”

 

“He’s in one of my classes.” Chan suddenly feels small, which is ironic since the boy looks as if he’s shorter than Chan is. “I’m Chan.” He extend his right arm for a greeting which Jihoon returns. 

 

They exchange formalities and Vernon starts to ask more questions. “Are you making a new song already hyung?” 

 

Jihoon nods. “Mingyu brought one of his friends over to help sing the chorus.”

 

Vernon wriggles excitedly. He’s forgotten his noodles. Chan’s going to have to listen to him complain about how they’ve gotten cold. “Can I come over a listen once you’re done?” He eagerly says. 

 

The man working at the counter calls Jihoon over and he turns to give the man a wave and a reassuring quirk of his lip. 

 

“Uh, yeah sure.” He says distracted. “But I’ve got to go, Seungkwan says that he might kill me if the food get there cold.” 

 

“Bye hyung!” Vernon grins. “Good luck with your song!” 

 

“Nice meeting you hyung.” Chan gives Jihoon salute which the blond hair man returns. 

 

Vernon immediately digs back in, grimacing at how his noodles have gotten cold just as Chan had predicted. 

 

“Cold?” Chan asks knowingly.

 

Vernon answers with his mouth full. “Mmmph.”

 

Chan scrunches his nose. “He seemed nice.” He looks out the door where Jihoon had left. 

 

He waits for Vernon to swallow. “He is.” Vernon finally tells him. “We makes songs together sometimes. But I’ve only made stuff with him and Seungcheol-hyung. I didn’t know that you knew Mingyu?”

 

“He’s in one of my lectures.” 

 

“Cool. Maybe you can introduce me?” Vernon leans over the table eagerly. His eyes are bright, despite the long day they’ve had. “Maybe we can collab together.”

 

“Sure.” Mingyu and Vernon would probably get on well together, Chan thinks. “Mingyu-hyung is really nice anyway.”

 

“Sweet.” Vernon’s gaze suddenly darts down to Chan’s untouched noodles. He uses his chopsticks to gesture. “Are you gonna eat those?”

 

“Probably not.” Chan thinks. He looks up at Vernon’s eager face. “You want it?” He pushes the snack over before Vernon even replies. 

 

Vernon beams. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof someone seems jealous


	8. Honeydew-Almond smoothie

Chan’s by himself today. 

 

Vernon has ditched him to make some “sick beats” with that Jihoon guy that,  _ by the way,  _ Chan doesn’t trust. 

 

His back hurts and his shoulders ache and the backpack he carries is stupidly heavy and he questions why he ever decided to do this. 

 

Mingyu has recommended very exaggeratedly aesthetic and completely “instagram worthy” cafe that, once Chan steps in, can tell it’s full of wannabe hipsters. 

 

He enters and the door twinkles, the little bell ringing with such sweetness Chan feels distasteful. There are people scattered with opened books that look too boring to actually read and with fake glasses perched on their noses. 

 

As someone who  _ needs _ glasses to see, otherwise he’d be considered legally blind. So, he found this particularly offensive. 

 

He reaches the cashier and his mouth is gaping because he can’t fucking understand any of the fancy fruit drinks and smoothies and teas because he just wants plain old milk tea, is that too much to ask?

 

“May I take your order?” 

 

Chan can tell he looks unusually troubled and panicked to even be in this cafe and he doesn’t even know why he listens to Mingyu but someone saves him before he makes an embarrassment of himself. 

 

“I’d just go with the Honeydew-Almond smoothie.” The guy behind him suggests and Chan thanks the gods. “It sounds pretentious I know,” the stranger laughs, “but it’s actually pretty good.” 

 

Chan releases a breath. “What he said.” He gestures to the boy behind him. 

 

“Good choice.” The checkout operator smiles. “Please wait for your order at the counter.” 

 

He hands the money back over and gives the kind stranger a small bow. “Thanks for helping me.” He says with embarrassment. 

 

“No problem.” The boy smiles cheerfully. The apples on his cheeks are raised cutely. “I hope you enjoy your drink.”

 

Once Chan collects his drink, he scrolls through his notifications sniggering at the rows and rows of texts Vernon had sent him. 

 

_ Sol: jihoon hyung isnt letting me escape  _

 

_ Sol: liek actually  _

 

_ Sol: chan u have to help me ,stop studying _

 

_ Sol: i wanna piss and he wont let me  _

 

_ Sol: “we cant stop we’re on a creative journey”  _

 

_ Sol: creative journey my ASS my bladder is crying. literally.  _

 

_ Sol: chan chan chan  _

 

_ Sol: jihoon keeps writing about fucking flowers and petals and shit and i cant keep up _

 

_ Sol: i wanna write about chilis and not the restaurant kind,the food _

 

_ Sol: he toldme im too creative for him n not in the good way _

 

_ Sol: chan stop studying for once and save me  _

 

_ Sol: chan, think about my blaDDER _

 

_ Sol: stop drinking fancy cafe shit i know u hate it  _

 

_ Sol: this is in my top 10 anime betrayals.  _

 

Chan takes a sip of his drink. Oh. It’s really good. 

 

He swivels around the cafe, trying to catch a glimpse of the helpful stranger from before. 

 

Chan’s about to give up until he spots him by the window of the room, facing the sunlight and the window and you can see the tiny dust particles that dance in the outrageously stuffy cafe and it’s sort of beautiful. 

 

Writing a text back to Vernon, laughing at his struggling he makes his way towards the friendly stranger and he almost trips on a stool getting there and he guesses he doesn’t need to poke his shoulder to get his attention because yelping and knocking over a (luckily) empty glass is the way to make him aware of Chan’s pitiful life.

 

He swears under his breath and he can tell the boy is amused by him.

 

“I just wanted to say thank you.” Chan tries to explain without introducing himself properly. “The drink is really good.” 

 

“I told you didn’t I?” The stranger replies with a slight tilt in his tone. “I told you It’d be good.”

 

“It was.” Chan laughs and he can see himself growing more affectionate towards the other boy. “But if it weren’t for you I probably would’ve ordered something terrible.” 

 

“I guess that makes me your hero then.” He teases and Chan bites the inside of his mouth because he’s struggling not to smile too widely. 

 

“I guess so.” Chan tries to say as confidently as he can. “What’s your name?”

 

“Seungkwan.” Seungkwan says. “Nice to meet you. And you are?” 

 

“I’m Chan.”

 

Seungkwan scrunches his nose at his name. “Suits you.” he tells Chan and the compliment goes straight to his heart. 

 

Chan thinks he’s gathered enough courage to ask for Seungkwan’s number but damn it, Chan always has the worst luck. Seungkwan’s phone rings.

 

“Sorry.” Seungkwan frowns, digging through his bag. His phone rings  obnoxiously. “I better take this.” He says apologetically. 

 

“No, no it’s alright.” Chan suddenly feels very foolish. “I better go back before someone steals my seat anyway.” 

 

“It was nice talking to you!” Seungkwan calls out to Chan and Chan manages to flash him a smile before slouching onto his chair. 

 

His eyes follow as Seungkwan leaves the cafe and he knows, he knows he’s never going to see that boy again. 

 

Reaching into his pocket again, he opens his phone. 

 

_ Sol: i cant believe ur laughing at me rn  _

 

_ Sol: this isnt a joking matter _

 

_ Sol: did u die u arent replying _

 

Chan quickly types. 

 

_ Chan: I met a boy and now he’s gone _

 

_ Sol: how sad. help me escape  _

 

_ Chan: I think he was flirting with me I don’t know  _

 

_ Sol: ofc he was , ur so cute? _

 

Chan wants to scream. 

 

_ Chan: Stop fuckin lying.. Why you always lying? Hmmm oh my god stop fucking lying _

 

_ Sol: im not lying ur just dumb _

 

_ Sol: anyways,,, pick me up from jihoons please before i kms  _

 

_ Chan: Can’t I finish my honeydew almond smoothie first? _

 

_ Sol: im sorry ur what? LOL  _

 

_ Chan: Have fun at Jihoons… _

 

_ Sol: IM SORRY _

 

_ Sol: MERCY _

 

_ Chan: Lmao I’ll come get you dw _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet i forgot to update on sunday !!!! 
> 
> but anyway... everybodys coming together hmmmmm HMMMMM hMMMM whats happening


	9. Seungkwan

It’s not long bef̧ore Boo emails him again. 

 

_ Subject: Trade _

 

_ Dino. Care to trade? _

 

_ Your Boo. _

 

Chan glares at his screen. 

 

“Why are you angry?” Vernon asks from the kitchen. 

 

Chan sighs. “Boo just emailed me.” 

 

Vernon hesitates before answering. “Huh.” He decides to say and it makes Chan turn around with mild frustration. 

 

“ _ ‘Huh _ ’.” He repeats. “What do you mean by, ‘ _ huh’ _ ?” 

 

Vernon chews his cereal thoughtfully. “I dunno.” He finally shrugs. “Anyway, what did he say?” 

 

“He just asked if I wanted to trade.” 

 

This gets Vernon excited and perked up. “Oh!” He exclaims and Chan watches with amusement as Vernon bounces to where he hits. “Maybe he means like, trade superpowers.” 

 

Chan scoffs. “What would he possibly want to do with  _ speed _ ?”

 

Vernon rolls his eyes. “To be fast.” He says matter-of-factly. “But like, you could swap tech and cool stuff.” 

 

Chan laughs at Vernon’s idea but not cruelly. “You know I don’t have anything tech or cool stuff. I just know how to move fast.” 

 

“ _ Yeah _ .” Vernon replies as if it was obvious. “But you could  _ lie _ . Email him back and ask what he wants to trade.”

 

Vernon pokes at Chan’s phone and proceeds to sit next to him, thigh to thigh, side to side and Chan suddenly feels hot. 

 

“Do it.” Vernon encourages, nudging Chan. “...Please?” 

 

Chan glances over at Vernon but it was a big mistake. His friend with his stupidly messy hair and his stupid animated eyes makes Chan jerk away from him. 

 

He gulps and glances at how Vernon’s legs tap on the floor and how he leans right up close to him. 

 

“Okay.” Chan resigns. “But finish your cereal. You know you won’t eat it if it goes soggy.”

 

Vernon complies and allows Chan to focus texting out a reply. 

 

_ Subject: Trade _

 

_ Trade what? _

 

The notification rings and Vernon hurriedly devours his breakfast. 

 

“Did you send it?”

 

Chan gives Vernon a look. “Yeah.” 

 

“Cool.” Vernon sys and he brings his bowl to the sink before heading to his bag. 

 

Chan follows Vernon with his eyes. “You going somewhere?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah.” Vernon slings his bag over his shoulder. “I’m gonna sneak into that other library.”

 

Chan scoffs. “Why not just go to ours?”

 

“Because.” Vernon shakes his head as if Chan’s question was unreasonable. “It looks cooler than our one and it’ll be fun. You should come.” 

 

“No.” Chan tells him. “I’m just going to stay home today. Work from here.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Vernon grabs the keys off the counter. “Bye!” 

 

Vernon leaves, locking the door behind him. His keychain is heavy, filled with keys for locks and doors he doesn’t know and strings and small charms. It jingles loudly in the empty corridor. 

 

He’s not the type of person to get lonely. It’s quite the opposite. He enjoys the freedom, the power to do whatever spontaneous idea comes to him. He stops at the local bubble tea store and buys his favourite flavoured tea and he hops on the bus and blasts music through his ears. 

 

He manages to sneak into the library. The library of a university he doesn’t go to and is probably the strongest competitor for his own university. 

 

Vernon has to wait. The key is to look comfortable enough to seem as if you aren’t doing anything suspicious and Vernon is surprisingly good at it, despite the fact that he overthinks each and every problem. He shoves it down with the rest of his garbage and useless thoughts. He’d rather think about why squirrels climb trees or what it would look like to see a star float lifelessly in space. 

 

It turns out to be easy to sneak in. You just have to wait for someone kind enough to want to hold the door open for you. 

 

He smiles boyishly when a pretty girl does open the door and he smiles in the gentle way he knows and thanks her politely and he doesn’t miss her blush. 

 

He finds himself trailing around the bookshelves, absentmindedly reading blurbs and flicking through the pages. 

 

It’s when he’s about to browse yet another thick, plastic protected book and did he just almost jump too suspiciously. 

 

“Uh.” There’s a bespectacled boy looking at him and in his hands he clutches his laptop and balances three books of varying thickness and Vernon pities him. “Hi.” The boy finally says and the apples of his cheeks are pink and his ears are red and no one has ever looked so nervous to talk to him before. 

 

“Hey.” He says softly. They are still in a library after all. 

 

“Sorry. I just- there’s a book, like, right up there and I kinda need to read it.” The boy points up and Vernon takes a step back and watches as the boy cranes his neck up to spot it. 

 

He’s really cute and Vernon feels his tummy flip when the boy blows his hair out of his eyes and scrunches his nose to reach his book. 

 

“Do- ah, do you come here often?” As soon as the sentence is out of Vernon’s mouth he cringes and shuts his eyes. 

 

The boy stops trying to reach the book and it seems as if his nervousness from before has become imperceptible because there’s humour in his eyes and now it’s Vernon’s time to suddenly feel shy. 

 

“Well this is the library... “ The boy teases. “And I go to this school so… yeah I’d say I come here an average amount.” 

 

Vernon bites his lip. “That’s what I would’ve thought.” 

 

“What about you?” The boy seems to be persistent. “Do  _ you _ come here often?” 

 

“Actually no.” Vernon confesses and he draws his backpack closer. “I just came to visit.” 

 

“I didn’t know the library had visiting options.” He muses. “I take it you don’t actually come here then?” 

 

“Ah.” Vernon had been caught. “Not really. I just- your library looked cooler than mine so I wanted to check it out.” 

 

“Understandable.” The boy quips. “It is quite cool.” 

 

Vernon grins with ease, now that his secret has been spilled. “What’s your name?” He asks. 

 

The boy takes a second too long to reply. “Seungkwan.” He says and he grabs the book off the shelf. Finally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh? plot? is plot happening? 
> 
> let me know what u think!!!! 
> 
> also my scheduling for this fic is screwed up so yup im aiming for weekends now uwu


	10. Just a sandwich.

Seungkwan tugs on Vernon’s hand as he leads him to what he claims to be the  _ coolest  _ part of the library. 

 

“Woah.” Vernon says immediately. “This is kind of cool.” 

 

There were small domes with glass walls scattered around the space. There were chairs and tables and the bigger ones had couches and there were students inside them and Vernon is immediately jealous. 

 

“This isn’t fair.” He states suddenly. 

 

The hand that still hasn’t let go flaters. “What?” Seungkwan says worriedly. 

 

“It’s too cool. No wonder my university doesn’t like yours.” 

 

Seungkwan releases a laugh. “This stuff is pretty new to be honest.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Vernon dismisses. “I could  _ live  _ in one of these.” 

 

He guides Seungkwan around while Vernon continues to explore, gaping at it with complete childish awe and he really shouldn’t be this amazed but he can’t help himself. 

 

“So I guess I’ve fulfilled your mission to come here today.” Seungkwan says. “Of breaking into the university.” 

 

Vernon giggles and Vernon never _ just _ giggles and he’s so endeared, it takes him by surprise. “And I shall thank you.” He says in a formal tone that makes a wide grin spread on Seungkwan’s face. “It has been an adventure.” 

 

“I’m glad to satisfy your curiosity.” Seungkwan follows just as equally ridiculous and Vernon thinks he’s found his new best friend. 

 

“Hey look.” Vernon says and he spins Seungkwan round to face him. He takes a glance at the darkening evening sky and realises how quickly time had gone by. “I need to go eat dinner- my roommate’s expecting me but like, can I- could I get your number?” 

 

Seungkwan looks too shocked and Vernon almost feels the need to reassure him. “ _ Really? _ ” Seungkwan says. 

 

“Yeah.” Vernon says obviously. “I need to find some way to pay you back for my sandwich.” 

 

“It’s just a sandwich-” Seungkwan tries to reason but Vernon isn’t having it. 

 

“Nuh uh.” He pouts, shaking his head. “My personal morals are not letting me leave without getting your number.” He says dramatically. 

 

Seungkwan pauses to think, thousands and thousands of thoughts racing through his head. Is this flirting? Is he flirting with me? Does he  _ know  _ he’s flirting with me? 

 

In the end he does hand his phone over to Vernon, who happily dials his number down and calls himself. 

 

“Now you’ve got mine and I’ve got yours.” He says gleefully. 

 

“You’re really going to pay me back for the sandwich huh?” Seungkwan says humorously. 

 

“Oh definitely.” Vernon gives him a serious face. “Expect my text.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

“Okay.” Vernon stops to stare at Seungkwan and it makes him feel overly scrutinized. He tilts his head and he gets the strong feeling of familiarity but he shakes his head, ridding his mind from his thoughts. “I’m gonna go catch the five o’clock bus. Besides, I really should let you get on with your work.” He winces. “Sorry about that.”

 

Seungkwan, this time, is quick to answer. “It’s no problem.” Then he hesitates. “I enjoyed your company.”

 

Vernon gives him a shy smile and suddenly he feels like that girl he’d open the door for. “Me too.” He says genuinely. “See you soon.” He waves and Seungkwan stands and waves back until he opens the door and leaves. 

 

He glances at his phone, almost skipping down the pavement because he got a  _ boy’s  _ number. And he was a really really really cute boy and he takes a minute to stare at the phone number before adding Seungkwan as a new contact. 

 

His phone dings and he gets a message from Chan. 

 

_ chan: he replied me. _

 

_ sol: cool _

 

_ sol: im coming home now _

 

_ chan: what do you want to eat? _

 

_ sol: takeaway? dont feel like cooking _

 

_ chan: you never cook. _

 

_ sol: i can make fried egg  _

 

_ chan: my statement stands  _

 

_ chan: anyway i’ll order our usual  _

 

_ sol: okay _

 

_ sol: what did boo say _

 

_ chan: well now i know what he wants to trade… _

 

_ sol: yeah and? _

 

_ sol: stop typing so slowly  _

 

_ chan: its not even technically a trade its like prostitution  _

 

_ sol: wtf _

 

_ chan: i dont type slowly, you’re just impatient  _

 

_ sol: lol if u say so _

 

_ sol: so what does he want  _

 

_ chan: uh _

 

_ chan: are you sure you want to know? _

 

_ sol: bro.  _

 

_ sol: stop being so dramatic and tell me. _

 

_ chan: fiNE _

 

_ chan: he wants you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek


	11. Vernon

Seungkwan wants to  _ cry _ .

 

He’s never felt so fucking screwed. 

 

What was he thinking?

 

He noticed Vernon from the moment he stepped into the library and he had to abandon his friends to fucking  _ stalk _ him and he almost forgets that Vernon doesn’t actually know him but  _ Boo _ . 

 

Vernon knows the overly-confident, overly-cocky Boo. The one that hides behind the mask and occasionally uses the force to levitate things with his mind. The one that kidnaps him, not once, but twice for his own entertainment. The one whos arch nemesis is literally his best friend. 

 

So therefore, needless to say, Seungkwan is screwed. 

 

While he watches Vernon from afar, he realises that the boy isn’t  _ boring _ .

 

He notices how he does a little shake with his head to adjust his hair rather than using his hands and fingers. 

 

He notices the endearing birthmark on the inside of his palm and it kind of looks like a heart and it’s so fucking- it makes him seem so much more loveable. 

 

Vernon wanders with hidden nervousness but has well disguised it with ease. He slides books out carefully and when he drops one he flinches like someone was about to hit him and screws his face up and holds his breath, hoping someone wouldn’t notice. 

 

Seungkwan notices. 

 

He doesn’t know what comes over him when his legs guide him to stand right up and in front of him. 

 

Vernon doesn’t notice at first, stuck in his own little world but Seungkwan lets slip of a sound and- has his eyes always looked so nice?

 

“Hi.” He manages to say and he really really really doesn’t want to look at Vernon and he regrets every moment in his life that has led up to this precise time. 

 

“Hey.” Vernon says so fucking carefree Seungkwan is almost stung with jealousy and he needs to think up of an excuse, quickly quickly quickly or he’s going to look like a daft buffoon. 

 

He manages to wrangle out a, what he hopes to be, reasonably ordinary response that would  _ not  _ give away how creepily obsessive he had been when following Vernon. 

 

He pretends there’s a book there that he needs to reach and he tries to ignore the heat climbing up his neck and Vernon suddenly asks him if he  _ comes here often _ and Seungkwan’s suddenly doubting the amount of brain cells his boy has because he might be one of those boys who look cute but are dumb. 

 

He turns and humorously tells him that he  _ must  _ come here because this is the school library and you technically need a card to swipe in  _ anyway _ and Vernon admits that he snuck in. 

 

It’s a pleasant surprise that Vernon is honest and trusts that Seungkwan wasn’t going to  snitch him out of the library and Seungkwan decides that he  _ will  _ introduce himself to his enemy’s friend he considers how  _ bad  _ of an idea this is but he’s too far in love to care. 

 

He brings Vernon to the sandwich store and the cafe and even brings him around the library, to the best places and it’s such a simple task but the gummy smile on Vernon’s face makes Seungkwan forget that there’s not a chance in  _ hell  _ that he’s going to be with him. 

 

When Vernon suddenly turns to him and tells him he needs to leave for dinner, a wave of unexpected depression hits Seungkwan until Vernon asks for his number and his heart stops. 

 

He buys this boy a sandwich and Vernon doesn’t seem to be accepting his excuses because it’s just a  _ fucking sandwich  _ and he’s going to be in deep shit if he gives in. 

 

To be fair, Seungkwan’s self-control isn’t the best and Vernon’s puppy eyes and pouting is what allows him to type his number into his phone and when he promises Seungkwan that he’ll text him, Seungkwan realises that it was at that moment he wanted to keep Vernon. 

 

Vernon skips away and Seungkwan stares off completely shocked as the events that had happened a few hours ago runs through his head like a turbine and emotionally he texts Dino. 

 

He reads the email. 

 

_ Subject: Trade _

 

_ Trade what? _

 

REPLY. 

 

_ Subject: Trade _

 

_ Vernon. _

 

He sends it and shoves his phone in his pocket. The street in front of him is empty and so he lets out a wail because he’s so fucking screwed and he’s not even joking this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this story is still interesting lol


	12. Because you're mine.

Chan is having another breakdown. 

 

He isn’t entirely fond of the idea to  _ give  _ his best friend slash crush to his enemy. 

 

How would that even be possible?

 

He continues to stare at his phone even as Vernon walks in, whistling a tune. 

 

“Sup.” Vernon greets him, throwing off his jumper. He plops himself next to Chan and browses through his phone. 

 

Chan’s eye twitches. “Sup.” He repeats. “ _ Sup. _ ” He stares at his roommate. “I’ve just been sent an email that my  _ enemy _ wants to  _ own  _ you. And you come in and you ask me  _ sup _ .”

 

“Yeah.” Vernon shrugs and Chan can tell he’s playing some obscure tapping game. “So what’s up?”

 

Chan releases a slightly panicked laugh. “Well… he’s just said your name. So I’m assuming it’s you he wants to trade. Even though I’ve never asked for anything from him.”

 

“So I guess it’s more like a gift then.” 

 

“How are you okay with this?” He squints at Vernon. 

 

“I dunno. I’m busy.” 

 

Chan clenches his jaw and grits his teeth. “What am I supposed to say?” He says airly. “Sure Boo! I’ll give him to you! It’s not like he holds importance in my life anyway! YOLO!”

 

“YOLO is so outdated.” 

 

Vernon’s phone is snatched away from his palms. 

 

“Are you paying attention to me?”

 

“Of course.” Vernon finally looks at Chan properly and Chan knows, knows that Vernon is going to say something stupid again. He closes his eyes to brace himself. 

 

Instead he feels Vernon’s palm on his cheek, thumb rubbing his skin. 

 

He tries to jerk back but Vernon tuts and holds him securely.

 

“What are you doing?” Chan opens one eye.

 

“You fell asleep on your notes. There’s like, ink on your face.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

If Chan blushes, Vernon would be able to feel the heat rush to his face. 

 

“Hm.” Vernon mumbles. “I think it’s going away now.” He says softly.

 

“Great.” Chan croaks. 

 

They’re much closer than when Chan had closed his eyes. He doesn’t want to back away. 

 

“So what are you going to say?” Vernon asks. The atmosphere has gotten much quieter.

 

“I- um… I’m going to say no.” 

 

“That’s nice of you.” 

 

“I’m a very nice person.” 

 

“I know. You’re the nicest person I know.” 

 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” 

 

“It’s true.” 

 

Chan bites his thumb. Vernon leans back. 

 

“So what are you gonna do?” Vernon asks him.

 

Chan shrugs. “I don’t really know. Maybe we can come to an understanding.”

 

“What kind of understanding?” Vernon questions. “It’s not like you guys are going to be sharing your weekends right? I’d feel like my parents have divorced.” 

 

Chan sends Vernon a look. “No.” He says plainly. “The understanding that I can’t just  _ give  _ you away. You’re not mine.”

 

Vernon rolls his eyes. “I might as well be.” He tells Chan. “We’re basically together, literally, like, all the time.” 

 

Chan tries not to combust. 

 

“I guess.” He blushes. “But that doesn’t mean I  _ own  _ you. You can’t just  _ own  _ people.” Chan splutters. 

 

“Yes you can.” Vernon says. “Slavery.”

 

“Not anymore.” 

 

“Hmm.” Vernon hums. “It’s actually still a thing. But it’s been a thing for such a long time people don’t really care anymore. It kind of sucks.”

 

“That’s kind of sad.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can I have my phone back now?”

 

Chan scowls. “I don’t understand why you’re not panicking about this right now.” 

 

“You’re not.” Vernon points out. 

“Internally, I am.”

 

“How do you know I’m not panicking internally?”

 

Chan knows Vernon. He knows that that boy couldn’t suppress a single emotion in his body. Chan knew him so well he could take one glance at his face and know exactly what Vernon was feeling. 

“I just know.” Chan decides to say instead.  

 

Vernon flashes him a boyish grin. “Of course you do.”

 

They don’t discuss it further. 

 

Chan doesn’t know if it’s because Vernon really just doesn’t give a single fuck about the whole event or because he’s forgottten. 

 

Regardless, they make sandwiches together. 

 

The fridge is empty and they don’t have any frozen pizzas they could just heat up like they would usually do when things like this happen. What they do have is bread. Even though Chan insisted that it wasn’t safe to eat because it was out of date, Vernon shrugged and started to make the sandwich anyway. 

 

They’re midway through eating it and Vernon’s legs are propped up on Chan’s lap as they watch reality shows on Chan’s computer. 

 

It’s nice. 

 

It’s familiar. 

 

It’s  _ domestic. _

 

Chan breaks the silence. “I’ve decided. I’m going to say no.” 

 

“What?” Vernon tears his gaze away from the television show they watch. “What did you say?” 

 

“I’m going to say no to Boo.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Chan's mouth feels dry and he feels like he’s giving everything he’s got for this. He says, “Because you're mine.” 

 

Vernon stops chewing. 

 

“Yeah.” he says. 

 

Chan presses his lips together and he tries his best not to smile. 

 

He smiles anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're slowly getting close and closer to another big scene kdalskdj thanks to everyone whos still keeping up with this fic! it's the most chaptered one i've posted so far


	13. Your friend, Boo

“Mingyu…” Seungkwan whines. His socked feet kick in the air. “Mingyu… What can I do?” 

 

Mingyu barely spares a glance at him. In Seungkwan’s head he hears Mingyu tell him to _stop being so pathetic._  

 

“Am not!” Seungkwan complains and he drops his feet down on the soft he lies upon. “This is serious, Chen said _no_.” 

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “What did you expect him to say? Vernon is _his_ friend.” 

 

“So?” Seungkwan crosses his arms. “What difference does that make. It’s not like they’re in love.” 

 

“It makes all the difference.” 

 

“Rejected.” 

 

Mingyu crosses his arms. “You can just reject what I say.”

 

“Yes I can.” 

 

“I’ll make sure you forget you’ve ever seen what Vernon looks like if you keep going.” Mingyu threatens. 

 

Seungkwan’s mouth twitches indelicately. “Sorry _hyung.”_ He mutters sarcastically. 

 

Mingyu hums distastefully and Seungkwan sulks silently. 

 

“You know…” Mingyu starts to say. “You could try befriending Dino-“ 

 

Seungkwan bursts out in laughter. “Ha! Me? Friend’s with _Dino_?” He can’t stop giggling. “What a thing to say.” 

 

“It could work.” Mingyu says. “If you _really_ do want Vernon that much. Otherwise I wouldn’t bother.” 

 

The tone that Mingyu uses is the type that irks Seungkwan so much that he absolutely _must_ do it now. If Mingyu doesn’t believe or even think he couldn’t do it, then he _must._ He absolutely must become friends with Dino. 

 

“No.” Seungkwan gives in and Mingyu smirks like he knew exactly that he wouldn’t but Seungkwan has way too much pride to back down now. “I’ll be friends with Dino. Should be easy enough.” 

 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to say that.” Mingyu says. 

 

“Oh what do you know?” Seungkwan scoffs. 

 

Mingyu stays silent. 

 

Turns out Mingyu was right. 

 

Seungkwan has sent an email to Dino that night. 

 

_Subject: Let’s hang out_

 

_Dino, let’s chat._

 

_Your friend, Boo_

 

He’d woken up, excited, heart beating quick as he wipes the sleep away from his eyes. 

 

“What?!” he mutters. He squints and raises the phone closer to his face. “...What?” 

 

_Subject: Let’s hang out_

 

_Lol what? No._

 

_Not your friend, Dino_

 

A bit of Seungkwan’s heart breaks. He can’t believe Dino didn’t want to be friends with him. This is sad. It’s borderline illegal. Wasn’t Dino some sort of _do-gooder_ anyway?

 

So that’s exactly what he texts to Dino. 

 

_Subject: Let’s hang out_

 

_Aren’t you supposed to be some kind of saint? You’re some kind of martyr, you can’t do this. It’s borderline illegal._

 

_Your acquaintance but soon to be friend, Boo_

 

Dino almost answers straight away and Seungkwan was so startled from the pinging sound he had customised for Dino that he almost chokes on his toothpaste. 

 

_Subject: Let’s hang out_

 

_I’m not. And this isn’t illegal. I don’t really like people asking for my best friend. Don’t take it personally but I don’t like you much anyway._

 

_Not your friend, Dino_

 

Seungkwan couldn’t stop the pained whimper. That was definitely a personal attack. Ouch. It hurt.

 

He spits the toothpaste out, sends Mingyu, who’s was cooking in the kitchen, a nod and settles down on the floor. 

 

_Subject: Let’s hang out_

 

_That was mean. I’m sorry I asked. :(_

 

_Your acquaintance, Boo_

 

He doesn’t receive a reply. 

 

By lunchtime, Mingyu had left to his class and Seungkwan was still grieving. 

 

He’s sat in front of their television (stolen) and eats a tub of ice cream as he watches the popular western show, Friends. 

 

He mutters angrily, digging his spoon aggressively into the minty ice cream. “All a lie.” He says. “I bet they’re not really friends in real life. I bet they hate each other and even when they try to be friends, the other one is mean enough to turn them away.” 

 

Seungkwan’s phone dings. 

 

He scrabbles to it, accidentally smearing ice cream on his chin. He knows it’s not Dino’s signature notification sound but he’s pathetic so he doesn’t care. 

 

It’s Vernon. 

 

_vernon: hey_

 

_vernon: i owe u a sandwich_

 

Seungkwan grins so wide he almost breaks his face. 

 

_Seungkwan: i guess you’re here to repay me ?_

 

_vernon: u guessed right_

 

_vernon: but i also miss your face_

 

_Seungkwan: how lol_

 

_Seungkwan: we’ve literally met once_

 

_vernon: i feel like we’ve met before haha_

 

_vernon: is tht weird?_

 

Seungkwan’s eyes widen and he stares off into space in terror for a while. He glances down at the ice cream and it’s melting slowly but he takes a bite out of it anyway before texting. 

 

_Seungkwan: there’s no way we have_

 

_Seungkwan: lmao_

 

He takes a pillow and shoves his face into it, screaming. 

 

Good thing Mingyu wasn’t around to laugh and film everything. 

 

_vernon: tru i guess_

 

_vernon: anyway do u wanna hang out_

 

_vernon: so i can buy u a sandwich ofc_

 

_Seungkwan: my wallet is crying after buying you a sandwich_

 

_Seungkwan: so i guess i have no choice but to say yes_

 

_vernon: :DDD_

 

_vernon: cool sweet okay_

 

_vernon: i’ll text u when i figure out when we can go my roommate is kinda overprotective_

 

_Seungkwan: you’ve got a roommate?_

 

_vernon: yeah_

 

_vernon: he’s rly cool tho_

 

_vernon: u guys shud meet_

 

_Seungkwan: lets start with the sandwich before we go round introducing our roommates to each other_

 

_vernon: :p_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might be going on a tiny small hiatus bc ive hit writers block on this fic and i keep writing others slfksjdlfksjd please send me encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the thing i've been trying to work on and it's taken quite a while but here it is! it's not quite finished yet but i've written almost half of it so i supposed i should post it now. the chapters are really short but hopefully the quality is there lmao. pls enjoy, i usually fail at writing multi-chaptered fics but i will actually finish this one lol.


End file.
